Beji-chan's Horrible Day
by Kawa Barton
Summary: I wrote this story about two years ago so..its not all that great,(if you want to read on of my better fics and you like Gundam just search by my name) but my friends and sis have enjoyed it.....Vegeta at the beach hee hee Oh and if you leave a review PL


Vegeta's Horrible Day by Kawa  
  
  
  
Bulma, Trunks and Goten all wanted to go to the beach one sunny   
Saterday   
after noon. The only problem was that Vegeta wouldnt ride in the car.   
"I am not riding in that contraption!" he yelled at his wife.   
"Oh Vegeta stop being such a baby now get in!"   
Vegeta seeing that he couldnt win this argument reluctantly climbed in   
the   
car.   
On the way to the beach Goten and Trunks sang "We gotta power" all the   
way.   
Their voices way off key and driving Vegeta up the wall. When they   
arrived   
at the two young saiyans jumped out of the car and ran down to the   
water   
taking their shirts and shoes off along the way.   
"Wait come back you two! You need sunblock!!" Bulma yelled but to no   
avail   
they were already screaming and jumping in the waves. She sighed and   
started   
to set out the blanket and the cooler. When she noticed that Vegeta   
still was   
in his tight blue working outfit.   
"Vegeta why arent you in your swim shorts?" she asked   
"I am not wearing swim shorts" Vegeta growled.   
"Bejita! You go and change before I have to carry you in there!"   
Vegeta glared at her as he picked up his shorts and went into a   
dressing   
room.   
When he came out he was wearing bright hawaiian swim shorts.   
"Oh honey they look so cute on you!" Bulma cried and she gave him a   
hug. "See   
that wasnt so bad was it?"   
Vegeta smiled a fake smile and helped unload the rest of the stuff from   
the   
car.   
When they were done Bulma put on her tanning oil and laid down on the   
blanket. Vegeta sat down beside her and hugged his knees. As he sat   
there and   
watched his son and his friend play he smiled a little and found   
himself   
relaxed and very happy. He yawned and stretched out on the blanket for   
a long   
nap. A few minutes later he felt something land on his face. He wiped   
it off   
and looked at his hand. A white glob was smeared all over it.   
"What the..." he said then another landed on top of his head. He looked   
up   
and seagulls were flying around his head ,and another pooped and it   
landed   
right on Vegeta's nose.   
"I hate birds" Vegeta said under neath his breath. Then he glanced over   
at   
Bulma. She was fast asleep not one drop had landed on her.   
Vegeta turned toward the sky and grinned evily. A small energy ball   
formed in   
his hand and grew bigger and bigger. When Vegeta decided it was big   
enough he   
released it and there was painful squak from the birds and a shower of   
smoking feathers fell down from the sky. Vegeta chuckled and went back   
to   
napping. Later he was awaken again excpet this time he found he was   
barried   
in sand. Goten and Trunks sat laughing on either side of him. Vegeta   
was   
about to yell when he saw Bulma smiling at him. He smiled weakly and   
then   
glared at Trunks and Goten. Just as he was about to get out of the sand   
barrial he noticed that Trunks and Goten were pointing at his chest and   
laughing. Vegeta tried to see what they were pointing at but couldnt.   
Then a   
huge red claw loomed over his head.   
"What the...OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW" he screamed. The fiddler crab had pinched   
his   
nose and was not going to let it go. Vegeta freed his arm from the sand   
and   
grabbed the crap and crushed it to tiny pieces. With his nose throbbing   
he   
stood up and glared at all three of the culprits.   
"We are going home NOW!" he yelled and he stomped off toward the car.   
When they reached home Vegeta went to go change.   
"Vegeta honey I wouldnt put on a shirt if I were you!" Bulma said   
warningly.   
"Be quiet woman!" he yelled back.   
Bulma shook her head and waited for a scream. Wich came a few seconds   
later.   
"MY SHOULDERS THEY BURN!!" Vegeta yelled.   
"Cause you didnt put sunblock on dear" Bulma said calmly.   
Then the telephone rang and Bulman answered it.   
"Hello?, OH hi Goku" "Next weekend? Let me ask Vegeta"   
Then she turned to Vegeta who stood in the middle of the kitchen his   
armed   
gently crossed. Sand covered his body. His shoulders and face were   
bright red   
and white bird crap smeared on his nose and hair.   
"Vegeta dear Goku wants to know if we would like to go to the beach   
next   
weekend."   
Vegeta glared at her and then pointed his finger at the phone and blew   
it up.   
Then he stomped off to take a shower.   
  



End file.
